Cause I got to see you smile
by SCIK1012
Summary: We all have had a bad rainy day sometime in our lives, but there's always someone who can bring the sun back and light up our day. Let's just say that Fionna's worst day couldn't have been so bad if she had payed a little more attention to her vampire friend's actions. –One-shot–


Cause I got to see you smile

Grey rain clouds darkened Aaa's sky. The Candy Kingdom's usual pink turned dull every time this happened. This must have been the worst day of her life, Fionna walked under the rain her head was pushed down by the strong force of the water falling over her. She groaned with anger; first Cake gets sick and when she goes out to find some special herbs to make her a medicine, a dimple plant monster came out of nowhere and attacked her producing the deep cut in her left arm. Then when she was trying to make her way to the Candy Kingdom a bunch of bandits ambushed her, she fought them but she was already tired and injured from before. They took her golden sword and the medicine herbs away.

Fionna had to walk back into the forest avoiding the two-headed sleeping dragons meadow by climbing down the Stinky frog's cliff. She slipped and fell hurting her left knee. When she finally arrived to Prince Gumball's kingdom to ask him to help her making Cake's medicine he made her wait three hours under the sun because he was busy with this "Spring cleaning experiment" and won't let the stinky sweaty and muddy girl enter the castle. When the candy prince accepted to make the medicine the Ice Queen arrived to take revenge on her for taking away Gumball from her the other day. They messed up the whole palace during the fight.

What made her angrier now was the memory of Gumball screaming at her for ruining the palace's shinny and clean conditions. Glob! She was saving his life, Fionna replied but he scolded her back telling her that the Ice Queen just came to take revenge on her and that if she hadn't been at the Candy palace in that moment that wouldn't have happened. She left the place…without the medicine…

Now there was a rainstorm crushing her mercilessly what else could go wrong? Fionna heard a voice calling her, oh yes it was him…as if the day wasn't bad enough that annoying trickster vampire had been following her the whole time, mocking her when she fell, laughing when she got spilled by the dimple plant and making her lose her sword when the thieves attacked her. The only part of the day when he was missing was during her visit to the Candy Kingdom, probably because Gumball annoyed him she thought and now he's back to bother her again.

* * *

**Fionna's P.o.V.**

Marshall kept calling my name wanting me to stop so he could catch up with me but I didn't, he was the last person I wanted to see today. He flew faster and landed in front of me. I glanced at him and told him to leave me alone. He said he would, I wasn't expecting that answer. I looked at him startled and he smiled at me placing a small bottle in my hand. It was Cake's medicine. Then I realized that Marshall didn't leave me because he wanted to stay away from Gumball, he went to look for the medicine.

I felt a bit embarrassed for judging him wrong and asked why he had been following me the whole day not helping me with all the other things that freaked me out before. He stared at me in confusion and I did the same, then he took my hand and lifted me into the air to carry me back home faster.

As we flew under the rain he explained me everything; he wanted to help me fight the dimple plant monster but I got swallowed by it before I could notice that he was trying to pluck off the bud on the monster's head to kill it. When the bandits ambushed me he pushed me away to prevent my injured arm to get hit by one of them, that was when I lost my sword.

He also told me that he didn't want me to go back into the forest to retrieve more herbs because he knew someone that could sell us the medicine, but I was too pissed off to listen at him.

Then I remembered that when I fell from the Stinky frog's cliff he caught me before I crashed with the ground and then left me to buy the medicine. Marshall said that buying Cake's medicine was a pain in the butt because Lian swan would keep asking him for strange stuff in exchange that he couldn't find and ended up trading it for a haiku-rhymed song that took him about three hours to write. He was helping me all the time, in his twisted and particular way that's why I misinterpreted his actions.

I felt like a pile of junk. When we arrived to the Tree Fort it was still raining but not as heavy as earlier. I asked him to enter and get dry but he told me he was too tired and wanted to go home. I smiled at him and thanked him for bothering himself so much. He told me it was worth it. I asked him why.

"Cause I got to see you smile for the first time today"

I blushed. He leaned close to me and kissed my cheek before flying away. I blushed even more. Cake would keep complaining about me staying at the door and not entering to give her the medicine. I would keep staring at his silhouette flying across the moon. The rain stopped.


End file.
